


In the Lap of the Gods

by RosethornsandDaisies



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E - Fandom, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Henry Cavill - Freeform, Henry Cavill Character, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosethornsandDaisies/pseuds/RosethornsandDaisies
Summary: You’re a museum curator who likes to spend late nights looking over your exhibitions and the ancient artworks in them. One night, you end up being accompanied by an American thief who goes by the name, Napoleon Solo.
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Reader
Kudos: 11





	In the Lap of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr (rosethornsanddaisies) to talk, suggest prompts and have early access to new writing pieces! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! xx

It was always strange to be in the museum on your own late at night. It felt unsettling walking amongst the Ancient artworks as they called out to you, begging you to take them back to their motherland.

It was part of the reason why you became a museum curator and researcher. You wanted to return the artwork home. But alas, life does not work that way because money talks and ‘bullshit’ walks. 

Your steps began to slow when you approached a large sculpture of the goddess Hera. She stood tall with a spear in her right hand. Her left arm was extended as she offered you a kylix of wine. Although her eyes were white and stern, her facial features were soft. 

You had always felt she was there to guide and look after you. A sense of calmness always washed over you whenever you were in the presence of the large sculpture. She made you feel less alone in the world. 

For most of your life, you felt that she was there to guide you. The two of you were similar in the way you were both greatly misunderstood. Hera was always the villain in myths and stories: the vengeful wife in any of Zeus’ myths, the jealous sister in the Iliad, and the hateful stepmother in the story of Heracles. A lot of people never think from Hera’s point of view and tend to forget that Athena and Aphrodite did worse things to mortal women. Growing up was tough for you as many people did not understand you and simply wrote you off as a ‘lost cause’. 

You sighed as you continued to look up at her. You could feel a void within yourself, begging to be temporarily filled with any sort of affection that overshadows the intense loneliness. 

“Marvelous, isn’t she?” You jump at the deep voice as it echoes through the large room. 

You quickly turn on the balls of your feet to see the culprit who dared to disturb your peace. 

The man now standing in front of you was not who you were expecting to meet. This late at night, you expected to see a monster who had disguised themself as a man. You expected to see a malicious look on his face and perhaps some blood and scars to add to the fear that you felt in your gut. But you were met with none of that. Instead, it was a rather handsome man with piercing blue eyes, slicked black hair, and a clean-shaven face. His smile was playful rather than malicious. He was not covered in blood or scars, he was clean and wearing a well-fitted, navy blue suit. 

“Uh,” You cleared your throat with a cough as you dragged your gaze away from the handsome man. “I believe she’s more than marvelous. She’s spectacular.” You whisper the last part, too busy staring at the spot of dirt on the end of your white shoes. 

“Yes, I guess I did understate her a little.” The man chuckled as he began to take slow steps towards the sculpture. 

“That’s an understatement within itself,” You retorted. 

The man laughed. It was a deep tone that sent tingles up your spine. 

“What are you doing here?” You ask while turning to face Hera with him. 

The man pretended to not hear your question and went back to examining the sculpture: “You can feel the history in her. You can hear the Ancient citizens of Argos talking about their days as they walk past her. She holds so many stories of the past that we’ll never know about.” 

“Who are you?” You ask with a little more persistence. 

The man turns to you with a smile and holds his hand out to you: “The name’s Napoleon Solo, I’m a thief that specialises in Ancient Greek antiquity.” 

Your eyes widen as you gingerly shake his hand. You wanted to pull your hand away from his as you felt sparks erupt over your skin. 

“And you are?” Napoleon asked with a cocked brow. 

“Y/N, museum curator and researcher.” 

“Ah,” He clicks his tongue. “So, you could get me into a lot of trouble for taking this?” 

You gasp as he pulls out a gold Minoan necklace. The pendant depicted two bees connected by their ends. Their wings were spread out with circular gold pendants hanging from them. It was beautiful. 

“Yes, I could.” You state, unable to take your eyes off it. 

“What a shame,” He smiles sheepishly as he walks behind you. “Because I could bet that it would look amazing on you.” 

You jump in fright as Napoleon begins to drape the necklace in front of you, pulling it close against your exposed skin on your chest before he clasps it at the back. Your senses were invaded by his cologne, making your eyes flutter closed as you thought about the way he was making your core ache. 

Oh God, you thought. You were going to do very filthy things with that man. 

“Beautiful,” Napoleon whispers as he leans forward to breathe against the skin of your neck. 

“I can’t wear this,” You whimper, wanting to feel his hands on your body. 

“Of course you can. It’ll just be a secret between you and me.” He whispered into your ear with a mischievous grin. 

“Okay.” You whisper back to him. 

The rest of the room, although most of it was made of marble, came to a standstill when you turned around to wrap your arms around Napoleon’s neck and slam your lips to his. 

The cocky American was caught off guard as your body seemed to force him to take a step. He managed to stabilise himself by parting his feet slightly and pushing you flush against him by the small of your back. 

“Uh, uh young lady.” Napoleon groaned as he pulled away from the kiss. 

Your eyes widen and your cheeks feel like they were on fire as you realise what you’ve done. 

Maybe he wasn’t into it. 

He probably thinks you’re a whore that throws herself at all men that walk into her life. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s come over me.” You speak quickly, which only seems to make the situation even more awkward. 

However, Napoleon doesn’t notice what you’re saying. He’s too busy staring at pink lipstick that he’s smudged against your face. He wanted to taste you again, but he wanted something more with it. 

“Drop your panties.” He states with a dominant tone. 

“Excuse me?” You ask him with a raised brow. 

“You heard me.” 

It was true. You had heard him. You were just caught off guard by his crude words. 

You stood staring at each other for a few moments before you slowly lifted the hem of your dress to reveal a pair of white lace panties. A smile pulled at the corner of Napoleon’s lips. Your panties matched the colour of the marble sculpture behind you. He watched closely as you looped your fingers into the side of the panties and pulled them down your soft legs. His mouth began to water when you stood up, holding the bottom of your skirt in the air so he could get a good look at your pussy. 

You don’t know what’s come over you. If someone had told you a few hours previous that you would have been standing in the museum at the complete mercy of a thief, you would have laughed in their face and told them that was a sick joke. Yet, here you were. 

”Come here.” Napoleon’s eyes darkened as he ordered you to walk closer to him. 

You nod before stepping out of your panties and starting the long walk to Napoleon. When you finally reach him, he pulls you in close. His hands sneak under your dress to squeeze your ass. 

“Ah,” You gasp when wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“Jump up and wrap your legs around my waist, Y/N.” Napoleon demanded before he winked at you.

You do as he asks, gasping again when you feel his erection press against your core through his pants. 

With your legs wrapped securely around his waist, Napoleon reaches between your bodies to unzip his pants and free his member from its restraints. 

Your head lolls with a moan back as the head of his cock brushes against your clit. 

“You sound beautiful,” He comments, adoration shining bright in his eyes. 

You lean down to bury your face in his neck, feeling the heat of embarrassment creep its way up your neck. 

Napoleon eventually grabs a hold of his cock and lines it up with your entrance: “May I?” He whispers into your ear. 

“We’ve come this far.” You giggle into his neck, only to have it cut off when he pushes into your entrance. He was so big. 

“Wow.” Napoleon breathes as he sinks into you. 

He presses his head against your shoulder when he bottoms out, savouring the moment. He was never one to be overwhelmed by a quickie or a one night stand, but this one was different. 

Napoleon’s nails dug into your ass as he began to thrust into you. Your walls nearly send him over the edge with a few short thrusts. 

Your fingers slowly slide up the back of his neck, allowing you to grab a hold of his soft locks as he drives himself inside of you. Your lips pout as you finally lift your head from his neck. Without saying a word, you look from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes again before leaning in for another kiss. This kiss is more gentle than the others that you had shared. Because with this kiss, you were one and there was no need to rush anything. Napoleon was filling your void. Even if it was just for a moment. 

“Good girl.” Napoleon breathes out, unable to catch his breath. 

You were getting lost within each other’s bodies. You could even say you were losing yourself in time and space with him. Napoleon’s rhythm was growing sloppy, so you decided to pick up the pace by bucking your hips in a way that matched his rhythm, bringing you closer to your climax. 

“Napoleon, “ You breathe when pulling away from the kiss. “I’m so close.” 

“That’s it, Sweetheart.” Napoleon smiles as he reaches up to brush a lock of hair out of your face. “Come around my cock.” 

You moan loudly as you throw your head back, your back arches against his body as you fall apart in Napoleon’s arms. 

Napoleon continues to fuck you through your orgasm, desperately trying to achieve his own. 

“Fuck.” Napoleon pulls you close against him and buries his face in your neck. 

He quickly pulls out, his cock twitching as ropes of hot cum erupt over your bare skin. 

His face stays buried against your neck as he lets his orgasm ride over him. 

“That’s it.” You whisper into his ear as you run your fingers through his dark hair. 

A few moments pass before Napoleon puts you down on your feet again. Strands of his hair are now hanging over his forehead as he watches you while tucking himself back into his suit. 

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t know where to uh, unload myself.” He blushes as he looks over your figure again. 

“It’s fine,” You giggle before swiping your finger over your stomach and collecting his cum. 

Napoleon watches with hooded eyes as you bring your finger to your lips. Your tongue darts out to lick the remnants of his pleasure away. 

“Bloody hell,” He remarks with dark eyes. “I might have to take you home with him.” 

You laugh: “Sorry to break it to you, Buddy. I can’t go home with you because I’ve got my own life.” 

He smiles back at you: “That’s a shame.” 

“Indeed it is.” 

A silence settles over the two of you as you lower your dress. Napoleon is a little bit disappointed to see your body disappear under the fabric. 

“You should keep the necklace.” He smiles as he steps towards you and pulls you against him. 

“I would love to, but it belongs here in the museum.” You sigh while looking down at the necklace. 

Napoleon’s features soften: “You and I both know where this piece belongs. It certainly does not belong here.” 

You nod. It was true. The necklace belongs in Crete, not in the lonely glass cabinet with thousands of other stolen relics. 

“What would you have done with it if I hadn’t been here?” You look up at him curiously. 

Napoleon smiles again, making the light glint: “I would have stolen it, maybe kept it, or maybe sold it.” 

“So, you’re just as bad the bastard who stole it in the first place?” 

“I guess I am.” He grins before shrugging. 

You roll your eyes before leaning in for another kiss. Not quite ready to say goodbye to the mysterious Napoleon Solo. 

“I hope I get to see you again.” He states as he pulls away. 

“I hope so too.” You smile up at him. 

He nods before stepping back: “Goodbye, Y/N.” 

“Goodbye, Napoleon.” You whisper. 

You don’t bother to turn around as he leaves. You just stand still in the empty room, listening to his footsteps as he leaves. 

“I guess I didn’t leave completely empty-handed.” His deep voice calls out to you again, causing you to jump. 

You turn to him with a confused expression, only to burst out laughing when you notice what he’s holding. Your panties. 

“Keep them. You might need them.” You call out to him with a grin. 

“I think I might.” He calls back, before winking at you and disappearing behind the threshold. Never to be seen by you again. 

With a sigh, you turn back to the sculpture of Hera. You could feel the void beginning to envelop you again. There was no way anyone could ever fill the void the way Napoleon Solo did in the few minutes you spent together…


End file.
